Quoyakhohonik
A coastal and jungle land beyond the cliffs filled with native nature loving tribal people. * Banner: None * Location: Western Brachasia * Current Ruler: Queen Aloix'lahle * Capitol: Queshaan * Climate: Upper, Tropical * General Alignment: Neutral good * Imports: None * Exports: None * Known Races: Quoya, Gripli, * Special Orders: Seyjun (Warriors that guard the borders) Hao (Hierarchy of shamans/priest) * Active Religions: Navah'wen and subsequent deities. (Differences in preferred deities dependent on region.) * Common Feature of the People: Tall, slender with Elven features and pronouced canines. Exceptionally primitive and tribal in nature. Harmonious and respectful. * Languages Spoken: Quoyan, Aquan, Gripli, Quoya Overview A mix of jungles, with a large open coast land to the west, and mountains to the North and east, those who first enter this country are most likely to be met by the Seyjun, Quoya warriors who guard their borders from any who would bring hostility, and bring those who come in peace to their leaders. The people here are called the Quoya and can be mostly found in the jungles closer to the coast. The are obsessed with the notion of balance of life, but also freedom, respecting nature above all else, and living in harmony with it. They know there has to be death for there to be life, and failure for there to be success. The other dominant race in the land are the aquatic Elves, who the Quoya cohabit with. They work together to hunt, scout, and protect their lands, understanding that there is a common interest. Gripli Government of the Country The Quoya are ruled by a royal family, believed to be related to the great god Navah'wen alongside a council of elders and certain individuals with status e.g Esteemed warriors. They reside in the great city of khala'var'quoi, other cities are ruled by leaders and their councils beholdant to the Queen. The people are raised with a deep spiritual sense balance and it is uncommon for an individual to act against their way of life. For example, it would be seen as abhorrent to hunt and kill an animal when there is no need for food or the animal posed no threat. Crime and Punishment In matters of personal dispute, such as love, they see the whims of attraction as the will of the gods and accepts such changes of heart. A most feared punishment would be the shaving of one the chahk braids, identifying an individual for a crime as they are 'out of balance'. The disgraced criminal will not be counted as equal to the rest of the people and will be given lower food rations and not permitted to work, socialise alongside the people until his braid has grown back to the length of his remaining braid. Once the braid has regrown, all past crimes are forgiven and he/she may return to their original status. The length of time taken for the braid to regrow can indicate the gods judgement. In rare cases of severe crime such as murder, rape etc. the accused is judged by the Queen, councillors and high Hao (priest) and a dercision is reached via diplomatic methods. The accused will most likely be shunned and exiled from the country and their fate will be decided by the gods. Regions of Quoya J'ungles' Coastal The Mountains People of the Country A brief description of what the people of the country are like, especially from an outsider perspective. Society The people work and live as a unit to provide food and amenities for all, everyone contributes to the acquisition of food and water, building, production of clothing etc. Selfishness is often frowned upon as it can be interpreted as upsetting the balance. How class, race, and gender issues are dealt with. Psychology The mental attitude of the people here. Appearance How the different type of people here dress and style themselves. * Modifiers to height and weight etc. can be places here (i.e. -2 inches, -10 lbs) Names What their naming conventions are, and a list of common male and female names, as well as sir names. Customs and Practices of Quoya A more detail look at the way things are done in the land, in the following and maybe more categories. Traditions of the Region * Details and examples. Currency and Trade * What coins they use (names) and any special trading laws or systems. Religion * Details and examples. Sayings * Entertainment * Details and examples. Holidays * Details and examples. Myths and Stories * Details and examples. Character Classes in the Country A list of all the classes and how they are seen in the land, as well as any special rules of organizations linked to them (all in subheading and in caps). Barbarians Under each one write wht they are likw in youe country, or delete them if they are not found Bard Cleric Druid Fighter Ranger Rogue Sorcerer Oracle Witch Races in the Country A list and detail of how each of the main races are treated in the land, as well as an other bonus races available (all in subheading and in caps). Dwarf Elf Gnome Half Elf Halfling Half Orc Human History of the Country A general summery of the lands founding and history, but if it is quite extensive you may want to put a link to a specific page on the subject, like this. Legends of the Region Famous events of the region. Recent Events in the Country What has happened in the last few years that is still having effects today, and events currently going on that people will most likely still be talking about. Flora and Fauna in the Country What animals and plants can be commonly found here. Weather in the Country *''delete and mod as appropriate'' Timezone and Daylight All time is based on Kaebrian York Time and the world being 27,000 miles in circumference with a 1125 mile meridian line at the equator (thouh most just use 1000 miles for eas). See here for more details. A table showing this. * Special Features of the Country Anything special about the land that doens't fit into any other category. Creatures of Quoyakhohonik * Ahuizoti * Blood Ape * Dire Elephants (rare) * Dire Panther * Fire Lizard * Giant Crabs (coastal waters) * Gripli * Half-Selkie* * Hippocampus (coastal waters) * Megatherium * Selkie (coastal water) * Senmurve * Sea Drake (rare) * Spectral Panther * Spirit of the Air * Treants * Vine Horrors Gods of the the Quoya Greater God * Novawen (One Great Spirit) The Aidwa Intermediate Gods These are all the children of Novawen * Whope (order, light, justice and truth) Adurin ** Married to Eswenhakohonai * Eswenhakhonai (love, beauty, fertility, marriage) Avon ** Married to Whope * Izhadi (jokes, laughter, trickster) original Quoyan God ** Coupled with Nehan though not married. * Haohanai (knowledge, wisdom, and magic) original Quoyan God * Gogeta (warriors, hunters, protection) original Quoyan God * Nehan (sky and wind) Lananth ** Married to Izhadi * Njorkah (sea and waves) Shareshra ** Married to Eniknaatan * Eniknaatan (darkness and chaos) original Quoyan God ** Married to Njorkah Lesser Gods * Awekje (spring) The Spring Prince * Saqoiah (summer) The Summer Queen ** Daughter of Whope and Eswenhakhonai * Sekmutah (autumn, also guardian of the dead) Isuze ** Daughter of Eniknaatan and Eswenhakhonai * Chokowom (winter) The Lord Winter ** Son of Njorkah and Eniknaatan Demi Gods * Jankse (fire) Xix ** Son of Izhadi and Nehan * Brayen (air) ** Son of Izhadi and Nehan * Maejuk (earth) ** Daughter of Whope and Eswenhakhonai * Ruern (water, rivers, rain) ** Daughter of Njorkah and Gojeta Game Rules of the Country Any special game options for characters from this country. Optional Stat Modifications As an option, people may have a heightened stat by 1 point and another lowered by 1 * +1 Int, -1 Str (for example) Bonus Class Skill Options All new characters may select two extra class skills based on their race or place of origin. Here are some options for people from this country: * A Skill * Another Skill Bonus Feat Options Feats available as part of their bonus choice at the start. They may chose one from their specific region or settlement instead if they prefer. * Feat Left (prerequisites if applicable) * Feat Right (prerequisites if applicable) Advanced Feat Options Feats available through special training that may not be available anywhere else. * Feat Best (prerequisites if applicable) * Feat Front (prerequisites if applicable) Special Class Options A list of archetypes etc. These should be linked to their pages. * The Impatient Archetype (class it is for) * The Late Archetype (class it is for) * The Third Wheel Archetype (class it is for) Magic Available Here Special rules on magic or a link to a page with the spells available in this country, possibly not available in others.